bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bomb Cannon (BTD7:GW)
The Bomb Cannon is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD6, but with the pierce buff. Upgrades Path 1 Bigger Bombs ($400) *Description: "Bombs explode in a larger area." *Details: Bombs has 70 pierce. Even Bigger Bombs ($900) *Description: "Bombs explode in a very large area and does extra damage." *Details: Bombs has 100 pierce and 3 damage, the explosion size identical to old 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter in Official BTD6. Chain Collision ($1,500) *Description: "Bombs explode 3 times at once and can knockback bloons." *Details: Identical to Captain Churchill's shells. It can knock bloons back by 15% as well. Bloon Impact ($3,750) *Description: "Explosions become so violent Bloons are stunned for a short time when they are hit." *Details: Bombs can stun bloons for 3 seconds (Does not affect MOAB-Class Bloons). Also does 6 damage. Bombs can pop or damage bloons that are immune to explosions. Bloon Crush ($42,000) *Description: "Bloon shattering explosions do massive damage and can stun MOAB-Class Bloons." *Details: Bombs can stun MOAB-Class Bloons for 2.5 seconds while non-MOAB-Class bloons stun for 5 seconds and does 12 damage and 150 pierce. The explosion radius buff of the tower is increased by another 40%. Path 2 Enhanced Targeting ($300) *Description: "Fires faster and increases range." *Details: Shoots +20% faster and range increased by +3 units. Missile Launcher ($400) *Description: "Shoots missiles instead of bombs, missiles fly faster with longer range." *Details: Shoots +45% faster (in total) and attack range increased by +9 units (in total). MOAB Mauler ($900) *Description: "MOAB Maulers do much more damage to MOAB-Class Bloons." *Details: Does 15x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons and has increased attack speed by 60%. MOAB Assassin ($3,200) *Description: "Assassinate MOAB ability: Special missile flies out and does massive damage to MOAB-Class Bloons." *Details: Assassinate MOAB ability does 1,500 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Basic attack does 30x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. MOAB Eliminator ($30,000) *Description: "Assassinate MOAB ability does 10x damage with a shorter cooldown." *Details: Assassinate MOAB ability does 10,000 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Basic attack does 50x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Path 3 Telescope Augmentation ($200) Bomb Cannon can detect and shoot Camo Bloons. Frag Bombs ($360) *Description: "Explosions throw out sharp fragments that can pop more Bloons including Black Bloons." *Details: Bombs throws out sharp fragments in 8 directions which is capable of popping Blacks and Zebras, does 1 pierce and 1 damage. Cluster Bombs ($850) *Description: "Throws out secondary bombs instead of sharp fragments." *Details: Bombs throw out secondary clusters in 8 directions. Recursive Cluster ($3,250) *Description: "Every shot the cluster bombs send out more cluster bombs for even more destruction." *Details: Secondary clusters throw out tertiary clusters, which all 8 clusters will explode into 8 more clusters. Bomb Blitz ($35,000) *Description: "Tertiary clusters sends out quadnary bombs for massive destruction." *Details: Every shot the tertiary clusters throw out quadnary clusters, which all 16 clusters will explode into 8 more clusters. When the bloons reach the closer to the exit, it shoots out the large deadly bomb that does 3,000 damage to all bloons onscreen. Differences from BTD6 *Base tower's pierce reverted to BTD5, Bomb Shooter renamed to Bomb Cannon Path 1 *Bigger Bombs buffed *Heavy Bombs and Really Big Bombs merged into Even Bigger Bombs, buffed, price increased *Chain Collision added *Bloon Impact buffed, price decreased *Bloon Crush greatly buffed, price decreased Path 2 *Faster Reload and Longer Range merged into Enhanced Targeting, buffed, price increased *Missile Launcher indirectly buffed *MOAB Mauler buffed, loses extra damage to Ceramics *MOAB Assassin buffed, loses range boost *MOAB Eliminator buffed, loses range boost, price increased Path 3 *Telescope Augmentation added *Cluster Bombs price increased *Recursive Cluster buffed, price increased *Bomb Blitz buffed, ability reworked, upgrade description changed, price increased Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers